Link meets Scarlett O'Hara
by ChrstnWrtr
Summary: Link is transported to pre-Civil War Georgia in the classic novel, "Gone with the Wind."


Link meets Scarlet O'Hara (this might be a spoiler for those who haven't read Gone with the Wind by Margaret Mitchell....or haven't seen the movie).  
  
By: Shannon  
  
Link was in the Lake Hylia laboratory, toying with some potions the scientist concoted.  
  
"Be careful with those, Sonny," said the scientist. "I haven't tested some of those yet."  
  
"Don't worry," said Link. "I'll be careful enough to....POOF!"  
  
Link was transported into another world he was unfamiliar with. He landed in a middle of a meadow. As he looked out into the distance, he saw something he had never seen before: a Southern mansion. There were people around it, wearing strange clothes, laughing, and speaking in a strange accent.  
  
"I think I'll go check this out," said Link as he ran up to the mansion.  
  
A couple of older women spotted Link running toward the mansion.   
  
"My, my, my," said one of them. "That lil' boy looks awful strange. He's wearin' a strange looking pair of pants!"  
  
"Oh my stars, honey, he shore is! That's the strangest lookin' outfit that I ever did see!"  
  
Link approached the two women, hoping to make some sense of where he is."  
  
"Excuse me ladies, but can you tell me where I am?" asked Link.  
  
"Well, young man, we certainly can tell you! You're in Georgia at the Twelve Oaks mansion. You're just in time for the barbeque!"  
  
"Hmmm....Georgia. Never heard of it but I'll stay for the barbeque."  
  
Link wandered into the mansion of Twelve Oaks. All the women were dressed in hoop dresses and the men were decked out in suits, coats, and vests. He wandered into a small living room and sat down by a fireplace on a sofa.  
  
"Hmmm....it's nice to get warm for once. Wish I had a fireplace in my bedroom," said Link to himself. Sitting next to him on the far end of the sofa was a woman crying."  
  
"Excuse me, Ma'am, but why are you crying?" Link asked.  
  
"For your information, I just found out that the man I love is marrying someone else!"  
  
"Wow. Who is he marrying?"  
  
"He's marrying Melanie Hamilton! Oooohhhh that mealy-mouthed Melanie!"  
  
"Oh. Well, I didn't catch your name. What is it?"  
  
"Scarlett. Scarlett O'Hara." Scarlett looks up from her crying and sees Link. "Oh good Lord, who are you, no wait. WHAT are you?"  
  
"Hello Scarlett. My name's Link. I don't really have a last name. I'm a human being like you are."  
  
"But you've got pointed ears!"  
  
"So? That doesn't make me any different than you, Scarlett."  
  
"But what's with that green dress and those strange looking pants that you're wearing?"  
  
"Oh, but this is how Hyrulian warriors always dress. I'm from a place called Hyrule. You haven't heard of it, but I got transported from there to this place."  
  
"Well, I'm sure you like this place. It's called Georgia."  
  
"Yes, I know. Some old women outside told me."  
  
"Well, I'm starved. Let's go get something to eat, Link."  
  
"All right. I'm willing to try something new."  
  
Link and Scarlett both ate a hearty lunch at the barbeque. Link spoke with others at the party, telling them about him and sharing stories. While Link was talking with a few people, the Tarleton twins approached Scarlett.  
  
"Scarlett, Honey, what are you doing hanging around that fella?" asked Brent Tarleton.  
  
"He's a friend, Brent."  
  
"And we're supposed to believe that, Scarlett, Honey," said Stuart Tarleton, teasingly. "Anyway, we've saved a dance for you later tonight."  
  
"Thank you, you two. I'm going to hurry along now," said Scarlett as she rushed off.  
  
She spotted Melanie Hamilton from a view from a window in an embrace with the man she loved, Ashley Wilkes. She sighed in dissappointment as she left the window. Then, she thought to herself, Link is just as handsome as Ashley is. I wonder if I could make Link fall in love with me and when Ashley sees me, he'll get jealous!  
  
She called out to Link, "Oh Link honey, darlin'! Would you mind comin' over here for a bit?"  
  
"Sure, Scarlett. What do you want?"  
  
"Oh nothin'. I was getting a lil' lonesome here in this room. Would you be a good friend and keep me company?"  
  
"Sure, I guess so."  
  
Link sat next to Scarlett in a small living room with a small fireplace, a desk, and a sofa. Scarlett inched closer to Link, giving him a flirtacious look.  
  
"Uh, is something wrong, Scarlett?"  
  
"Oh no, Link honey. I just feel more secure when I'm sitting next to you."  
  
"Okaaay, I think I'm going to go get something to eat."  
  
"But you just ate 15 minutes ago!"  
  
"Uh, well, I didn't have enough to eat."  
  
"You had plenty to eat, now STAY HERE!" She pulls him over to the window where she could still see Melanie and Ashley in an embrace. She pulls Link closer to her and kisses him rather passionately.  
  
Link pulled away from her. "HEY! Cut that out, will ya? I'm MARRIED and I have kids!"  
  
Scarlett stared at him with a sly grin on her face. "Married men are EVEN BETTER," she said aloud to herself as she forcefully kissed him.  
  
Link pulled away again. "Scarlett, I like you and all but this is ridiculous!" He stormed off, with Scarlett after him. He broke into a run, flying out of the mansion and into the fields where he landed before.   
  
"Come back, Link, darling! Come back!" shouted Scarlett.   
  
"She's got to be crazy," said Link to himself as he wiped off the lipstick from his lips. POOOF!  
  
Suddenly, Link was back in Hyrule again.   
  
"My goodness," Link said to himself. "I will NEVER go back there again."  
  



End file.
